Jackie Philips
|status = Player's Choice |gender = F |height = |dob = 1973 |dod = |nationality = British |family = Ben Mitchell Munroe Paul Evans Jack Harvey Stoppard Finch |affiliations = Munroe Ben Mitchell SO19 |enemies = Viktor Skobel Nadya Prushnatova Levi Stratov Alexei Yuri Gorsoy |voice = Kerry Ann Smith}} Jackie Philips is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a major character in The Getaway: Black Monday. Jackie is a British journalist who was investigating a new Russian organized crime family operating in London. She has collected hard evidence about the gangs' illegal activity which she was going to publish in a book and release to the media. Character Description Who's Who Beautiful and quick-witted, crime journalist Jackie Philips has been investigating the rise of European organized crime in London for several years. Gathering information for a book, in which she will expose the identities of an elusive Eastern Bloc mafia based in London, Jackie has put her life in danger for the sake of journalism. Her courage is about to be severely tested. Early Life Jackie was born in the early 1970's and grew up in London. From a young age she got into journalism and was particularly interested in organized crime. Her ambitions for crime would ultimately lead to some serious consequences. 2003 By 2003, Jackie was now a well-respected journalist. She became interested in a criminal case surrounding firearms officer Ben Mitchell, after it was revealed that he shot a teenager in the back. She attended his hearing at court, where he was eventually cleared. 2004 Because of her bravery and determination to uncover the truth about a new Eastern European gang, Jackie gets too close and is eventually kidnapped. Jackie is taken to a construction site, an interior owned by the gang. Jackie is tortured for information by a high-ranking member of the gang called Nadya Prushnatova. Newspapers report that she has mysteriously disappeared for a week without trace. Munroe, who leads the investigation into Jackie's kidnapping, questions a suspect he believed to be affiliated with the gang called Levi Stratov. Levi refuses to talk and is later released. Munroe had Ben Mitchell and Jack Harvey follow him. Levi eventually leads them to the construction site where the two officers meet with Finch, who has been watching the place. They have been hearing suspicious activity coming from within the building at the thrid floor. Mitch leads the raid on the construction site with backup SO19 officers. They shoot their way in and arrive on the third floor where they find and rescue Jackie. Jackie is then escorted out of the building while being shot at by gangsters. Jackie is then safely returned to the police station. Munroe, however, decides it would be best to put her in witness protection for her own safety. Jackie is escorted by Mitch and a police escort to a safe house. However, the escort is ambushed by the Thieves in Law and they kidnap Jackie once again. Mitch manages to survive the ambush and catches up with the kidnappers, who have put her into the back of a van. Mitch rescues Jackie and drives her to the safe house. Once inside, Jackie tells Mitch, Munroe and Evans about her story and what she knows about the gang. She reports that a cash exchange is going down in public between the Russians and an unknown gang, which would later be revealed as the Jamaican Yardies. Later on, Jackie's snitch comes through and reveals to her that the head of the gang is Viktor Skobel. Jackie immediately calls Munroe to inform him that the Russians are closing in on her as she hears noises coming from outside the apartment. When the phone goes dead, Munroe and Mitch head over to the safe house in order to rescue her, but they are too late as Jackie has disappeared, with the only trace left behind being a note mentioning Viktor's name. Munroe is sadly killed in the assault. Fate Viktor Skobel has Jackie brought to the factory in Borough during the arms deal with Jamahl, the leader of the Yardies. However, things go wrong for Viktor when Eddie O'Connor shows up in order to avange the death of his mentor Danny West, which Viktor killed early on. Eddie puts a gun to Viktor's head, but Nadya suddenly appears and shoots it out of Eddie's hand. Jackie witnesses this and watches Eddie as Viktor had him searched by Yuri. Viktor tells Jackie who Eddie is and how he was going to return him his icon that he stole from the bank early on. Suddenly, Mitch and his team arrive on the scene to break up the arms deal. In the resulting carnage, a forklift hits the walkway were Jackie is and she nearly falls off, but manages to hold on to the edge as she topples over the side. After Eddie kills Yuri, he has the choice to save Jackie by helping her up, or leaving her. Mitch is seen shooting at the Yardies down below when this choice is presented. Save If Eddie chooses to save Jackie, he runs to her and pulls her up onto the walkway. Jackie will thank Eddie and then retreat into the corner and take cover. Eddie tells her to not worry about it and then carries on with his hunt for Viktor. In this decision, Jackie survives and Mitch witnesses Eddie rescuing her, making him realize later that Eddie is not the one he is looking for. Mitch will help Eddie kill Viktor in the game's finale and lets him go at the end, in retribution for helping Jackie. Leave If Eddie chooses to leave Jackie, he does not goes over to help her and instead runs down the stairs. Jackie falls to be crushed to death by the falling walkway, and Mitch witnesses this. In this decision, Mitch decides to stop Eddie in the game's finale as he believes that what Eddie did was murder. Eddie will have to kill Mitch in order to get to Viktor as Mitch is in his way. Both Mitch and Jackie will therefore die if Eddie selects this decision. Relationship with Ben Mitchell It is clear from the dialogue and interaction that both Jackie and Mitch have feelings for each other. After Mitch saves her for the first time, Jackie is very thankful. When the two of them enter Mitch's car, Jackie asks if she can call him Ben, to which he replies just Sergeant Mitchell. Jackie comments he is a quiet and moody action man. Mitch ignores Jackie's flirting remarks and drives her to the safe house. Once there, Jackie realizes it was Mitch who shot the kid in the back a year ago and reveals she was at his hearing. It's clear Mitch is still haunted by the event. After Jackie calls Munroe and tells him that the Russians are closing in, Mitch doesn't hesitate in going over to rescue Jackie, as he fears for her safety. Finally, after they arrive at the arms deal, Mitch is desperate to save Jackie: she also cries out his name when she spots him. Mitch's feelings towards Jackie ultimately effect the outcome of the game. If Eddie saves Jackie, Mitch is very grateful and agrees to help him, and even lets him go after Viktor's death. If Eddie leaves Jackie however, Mitch is heartbroken by her death and vows to stop Eddie, considering what he did was murder. If Mitch and Jackie both survive the outcome of the game, it is very possible they started a romantic relationship. Mission Appearances *Finding Miss Philips *Hot Property *Under Ground Activity *Desperate Measures *Your Man with the Tattoo (fate determinant) Quotes *''"Oh, thank god! I'd applaud, but my hands are tied. I wouldn't bother, the Bitch is gone."'' *''"Hello? You found me, mission complete, I'm here!"'' *''"Look, I don't want to seem like an attention seeker, but... could you untie me?"'' *''"Sergeant Mitchell, I'm sure you're very good at your job, but I warn you, a few cop cars won't put these people off, you know?"'' *''"Sergeant Mitchell. Ben, isn't it? ... Thanks, back there."'' *''"Well, Sergeant Ben Mitchell. Thank you again."'' *''"I thought I recognised you. It was the kid last year. I was at your hearing. It was you, wasn't it?"'' *''"Have you got anything to drink in these places? I could murder a G&T."'' *''"My agent would kill me if he knew I was telling you all this."'' *''"The Bitch was trying to scare me onto the payroll. They need a spin doctor."'' *''"Well, since you ask so nicely. There goes my book down the pan."'' *''"These are desperate, ruthless people who've been offered transit, weapons, cash, houses - anything. London has no idea what's about to hit it."'' *''"They call themselves the Thieves in Law. It's an old Russian name. The values of British gangland are history, I'm afraid. Honour amongst thieves? Forget it."'' *''"Life is cheap when you can bring in thirty more on the next freight."'' *''"Inspector, it's Jackie. You have to come. My snitch came through, I know who it is. ... But you must! I'm worried they know, I think - shit."'' Trivia *It is not possible to save Jackie until you have defeated Yuri in the fist fight. Running down the stairs past her at any time will result in her falling and dying immediately. *Jackie will fall after 45 seconds have passed, meaning if you take too long to make a decision or to defeat Yuri, she will die. *During the 45 seconds you have to save Jackie, Mitch and two other SO19 officers can be seen below having a shootout with the Yardies. During this shootout, no one will ever be killed and nothing ever happens. Only once Eddie has saved Jackie or let her die will anything happen. Once Eddie has made his decision, Mitch will disappear. *It is possible for you to kill Jackie yourself and have Mitch assist you in the game finale. If Eddie saves Jackie initially by helping her off the ledge, she will retreat to the corner of the room. Later on in the mission, you can return to where Jackie is standing, free aim a gun at her and shoot at her until she dies. Jackie will fall back and die after several shots from a gun. Because Mitch disappears after Eddie has chosen whether to save Jackie or let her fall to her death, Mitch will not witness Eddie murder Jackie. Because of this, Mitch will assist you in the finale of the game because you originally saved Jackie, despite having later killed her yourself. Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Player's Choice